Talk:Servant List/@comment-24915410-20180619135038/@comment-33095869-20180623204425
For Free to Play I recommend the following Servants for NA. Sabers Caesar: Single target NP good boss killer/offensive team support. Fergus: AOE NP good for farming, has good damage output, and decent bulk.(Requires a starting NP CE for farming.) Lancer Cu(FSN version): Single target NP good boss killer, and unrivaled survivability. Best 3 star lancer in NA. Romulus(AOE NP good for farming has good survivability and damage.(Requires starting NP CE for effecient farming.) Leonidas: Self Taunt/DEF Up NP. A solid Tank, and Buster support, though he needs some help to survive longer. (Recommend starting NP or NP gain up CE for either early NP use or more effecient repeat NP use.) Archers Euryale: Single target NP, great boss killer/staller vs male bosses, good survivability against males due to charm. Towara Tota: AOE NP, great for farming, good skills, and good survivability.(Recommend starting NP CE for effecient farming.) David: Single target NP, good boos killer, great team support, good survivability. Harp of Healing is a team wide 1 attack evade and is extremely useful. It's the main reason he's recommended. NOTE!!! All 1 and 3 star archers are really good, and you should level all of them. Tota isn't out yet but well be in a few days, but until then Ko-Gil is a good option. Recommend leveling the above 3 first then Robin Hood, Arash, and then Billy the Kid. Rider Ushiwakamaru: Single target NP, great boss killer, good offensive team support, decent survivability. Medusa/Alexander: AOE NP's, good for farming Alexander does more damage, and provides crit stars more reliably, Medusa can spam her NP more reliably and has better stun.(recommend starting NP CE on both for more effecient farming.) George: Single target NP, not a boss killer, but a phenominal tank. Highly recommended for berserker heavy teams. Caster Medea: Single Target NP, best 3 star caster, powerful first skill that provided NP on demand, great NP that removes enemy buffs and partially self recharges, extremely good at NP spamming. Babbage/Mephstopheles/Shakespeare: AOE NP's, Babbage is better for damage and farming. Mephestopheles is decent for damage, and has a powerful 3rd skill. Shakespeare has better Survivabilty, and provides good buster team support.(Recommend starting NP CE on all of them for more effecient farming.) Hans: Extremely powerful support NP. Best caster that isn't a 4 or 5 star hands down, and tied for best 2 star with George. Provides powerful buffs via his NP, and his 2nd skill lets him spam it more regularly or get it off early. his 1st, and 3rd skills are great for crit teams but can be ignored if need be. Highly recommended. Assassin HF Hassan/Serenity: Single Target NP's. HF has strange but powerful skills that require some practice to get used to. Serenity has some weaker skills but they receive substantial buffs later on turning her into a unique poison specialest. Both are solid boss killers. Fuma Kotarou: Only AOE assassin. A budget Jack the Ripper. Solid star gen, average NP gain, targetable evade, overall a good Servant.(Recommend starting NP CE for effecient farming.) Cursed Arm Hassan: Single target NP. Budget Assassin. Easy to level, great survivability, solid NP damage, good star gen, good NP gain. Tied for 3rd best 3 star with Leonidas. Berserker Lu Bu: Single Target NP. A budget Heracles but Heracles is way better. Has solid damage output and better then average survivabiltiy for a berseker. He needs a starting NP CE to fire off his NP. Kiyohime: AOE NP. Great for farming but requires starting NP CE. has good NP gain for a berserker. Highly recommended. Extra Class Shielder Mash: Support NP(currently lackluster but well be recieving a massive improvement available by clearing a certian quest in Camelot.) Recommend priortizing Mash's Skills and leveling over other servants skills. She becomes suppstantially stronger in Camelot.